Une licorne, comme excuse?
by Gothmary96
Summary: Comme un prince charmant qui arrive sur son beau cheval blanc, Drago Malefoy, lui, arrive à dos de question. Oserez-vous vous plonger dans cette soirée des plus osée? Lemon entre Dargo & Hermione.


**Une licorne, comme excuse**

* * *

 **Bonjour, à vous tous!**

 **Je me présente pour les gens qui ne me connaissent pas. J'écrit sous le nom de Gothmary96. Voilà près de 6 ans que j'écris des Fanfictions et aujourd'hui, après une longue (TRÈS LONGUE, de près de 2 ans, je crois...) absence, je vous publie une nouvelle fanfinction. Oufff... J'étais un peu rouillé, je dois dire. Mais, il me fait plaisir de vous la présentée. J'écris toujours du M! Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je suis une petite perverse du monde d'Harry Potter! :)**

 **Je vous avertis, elle n'est pas super bien corrigée, car j'avais trop hâte de vous la présenter. Donc, si vous vous proposer pour me la corriger je suis d'acc.**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse à ce Lemon Dramione! :)**

 **Au plaisir d'avoir de vos commentaire!**

 **Ps: Un gros Merci à JKR pour le monde d'Harry Potter et un peu à EL James pour Fifty Shades, car il y a quelques nuances (Lol) à son histoire.**

 **Merci encore.**

* * *

 _ **Une licorne, comme excuse**_

Confortablement immergée dans un bain chaud et moussant, Hermione lisait : Les fleurs du mal de Charles Baudelaire, son poète favori. Une douce musique jouée au piano envahissait la pièce ainsi que la lueur de quelques bougies réchauffaient l'ambiance. Ce soir, elle était seule dans son vaste appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley, car celle-ci avait dit qu'il finirait plus tard au café du coin.

Depuis la fin leur septième année, Hermione et Ginny avaient louées un appartement près de l'université à laquelle Hermione faisait ses études en médicomagie et Ginny en enseignement sportif afin d'enseigner le Quidditch.

Soudainement, quelqu'un cogna à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. La jeune femme soupira fortement avant de retrousser le nez.

« **Qui pouvait venir la déranger à cette heure? Il était 19 heures! Et Ginny avait la clé?** »

Elle se leva tout de même, mais empoigna sa baguette qu'elle avait laissé sur le comptoir.

À quelques pas de la porte, elle remarqua enfin sa nudité et courue se couvrir, mais pendant ce temps quelqu'un cognait toujours à la porte.

Hermione se dirigea, donc, vers la porte, couverte d'une serviette éponge blanche.

Mais, ce qu'elle vit devant sa porte l'a laissa sans voix.

Devant elle, elle avait le Grand Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme afficha une moue amusée en voyant la jeune femme vêtue de la sorte.

 ** _-Bonsoir, Granger. Je … Hum. J'avais une question pour toi._**

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'accota sur le cadre de porte.

 _ **-Et bien, va-s'y?**_

Drago Malefoy faisait également parti de l'université et il étudiait lui aussi en médicomagie avec Hermione. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago s'impliquait auprès des gens. Et ses parents? Tous deux morts. Drago avait fini par se racheter auprès d'Hermione en l'aidant dans la cause des Elfes de maison, en s'excusant de nombreuses fois, etc. Mais, Hermione avait fini par voir en lui autre chose que le petit garçon de Serpentard qui essayait de plaire à ses parents. Car, il est vrai que tous les enfants veulent plaire à leurs parents de toutes les façons possibles…

Mais, Malefoy restait tout de même ce qu'il était. C'est à dire un homme.

Le blond déshabillait Hermione des yeux. Bien sur, Hermione avait changée depuis un moment et le jeune homme l'avait bien remarqué. Mais, ce soir, Hermione avait de quoi le faire fantasmer (pour ne pas dire bander). Les cheveux remontés en chignon lâche, la peau brillante sous l'effet de la lumière et des perles d'eau, les joues rouges, …

 _ **-Drago Malefoy, je te parle?**_

 _ **-Hum? Dit-il en s'extirpent de ses pensées.**_

Hermione soupira, elle savait que Drago la reluquait. Mais, monsieur n'était pas laid non plus en cette soirée. Il avait enfilé un t-shirt gris et un simple jeans noir, mais il avait un début de barbe (de 3 jours) et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus négligés que ce qu'ils avaient été à Poudlard.

 _ **-Ah oui, je lisais tout à l'heure que…**_

Hermione se plongea alors dans le regard nuageux du beau blond, avant de retomber sur terre.

 _ **-Et, je me suis dit qu'on devrait expérimenter, dit-il avec un sourire facétieux.**_

 _ **-QUOI?**_

 _ **-J'avais remarqué que tu ne m'écoutais pas… Dit-il en souriant.**_

 _ **-Je suis fatiguée, je crois.**_

 _ **-Tu veux un bon massage?**_

Hermione hésita, mais se ravisa.

 **-Bon, excepté la question qui a comme réponse que non, les sorts sont inefficaces sur une blessure causée par une corne de licorne, car elles sont magiques et que leur corne dépose des parcelles de poudre dans la blessure et que la corne de licorne est faite pour résister à TOUS les sorts.**

 _ **-J'aimerais bien mettre ma corne en toi…**_

Ce fut la goute!

 _ **-Malefoy! C'est quoi…**_

Il n'en fut pas plus à Drago pour s'avancer et clouer le bec à la brunette. Hermione fut incroyablement surprise par ce baiser et figea. Mais, elle finit par se laisser aller, car il y avait si longtemps qu'elle en rêvait.

Drago la poussa dans son appartement et la plaqua au mur, avant de tirer sur sa serviette et de prendre ses deux seins en coupe et de les embrasser avec ferveur. Un doux parfum caressait les narines de Drago, car Hermione sentait la vanille et la rose.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'elle était entièrement nue devant Drago Malefoy.

 _ **-Drago…**_

 ** _-Oui… Dit-il en remontant vers son visage._**

En la voyant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, il comprit tout son embarra.

 _ **-Je vais te faire l'amour, Hermione Granger. Et pas qu'un peu. Dit-il avec une pointe de malice.**_

Ses mots sonnaient si bien dans sa bouche à lui qu'elle ne pue que fondre. Drago reprit ses caresses et extirpa des gémissements de plaisir d'Hermione. Elle se cambra et le blondinet en profita pour parsemer sa gorge de baisers et de mordillements ce qui donna des frissons à la brune.

Puis, Drago la souleva pour la porter à son divan. Il retira son t-shirt habilement. Hermione ne pue s'empêcher d'admirer les cicatrices que lui avait faites Harry en 6ème. Le blond avait de longues lacérations qui barraient sa poitrine.

Voyant qu'elle l'observait de la sorte, Drago grommela et déboutonna son jean, mais ne le retira pas, laissant entrevoir l'élastique de son boxer. Puis, il se remit à califourchon sur elle et il déposa sur elle une panoplie de baisers.

 _ **-Tu es tellement, belle. Lui murmura-t-il.**_

 ** _-Oh, Drago… Souffla-t-elle en ramenant son visage vers elle._**

Il l'embrassa suavement, avant de glisser une main sur son sein et de jouer avec son mamelon, qui se dressa immédiatement à ce contact. La brune gémit et ne resta pas inerte, car elle glissa sa main dans le boxer de Drago, qui ne pu se retenir de cambrer les hanches vers la main de la jeune femme.

 _ **-Hummm… Grommela Drago en fermant les yeux.**_

Hermione empoigna sa verge qui ne pue que durcir d'avantage à ce contact. Elle baissa le jeans et le boxer, et dévoila le phallus de sa prison de tissus. Elle alla et vint sur lui et laissa son pouce tourner sur le gland d'un rouge foncé.

Drago n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit cette jeune femme, qu'il "détestait" il n'y a pas si longtemps, lui donner de si idylliques sensations.

Lentement, Hermione poussa Drago vers le bras du divan avant de passer lascivement sa sur la verge du blond. Elle lécha de haut en bas le pénis dur et ferme de l'ancien Serpentard, avant de le mettre sur le bord de ses lèvres. Elle incéra le gland entre ses lèvres et tourna sa langue sur la fine peau du gland.

Drago avait perdu la carte, il ne fit que se laisser aller aux divines sensations qui naissaient en lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de fellation aussi puissante. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait autant d'effet.

 _ **-Oh, Herm… S'est trop… Ha… Rrr… Merde que…**_

Hermione poursuivit sa sensuelle torture pendant un moment, jusqu'à sentir le phallus de Drago devenir encore un peu plus dur, signe qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant d'atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage radieux d'Hermione. Elle souriait, vainqueur. Elle avait un air aguicheur qui donnait envie à Drago de la faire jouir comme jamais elle n'avait jouit, il en était sur.

Il retira le reste de ses vêtements et la poussa à son tour de l'autre côté du sofa. Il écarta sauvagement ses jambes et lécha le bouton de chaire qui était durcit par l'excitation. La petite barbe de Drago l'excitait, ça piquait, mais dans lui faire mal… Il laissa sa langue tourner sur le clitoris d'Hermione, qui se cambra sous cette insidieuse torture. Puis, il insinua sa langue en elle, lui laissant le loisir de gémir fortement. Mais, son supplice ne s'arrêta pas là, car il remonta à son bouton de rose et commença des va-et-vient avec ses doigts, tout en tétant son clitoris.

Hermione n'en menait pas large, elle sentait une immense tentions croitre en elle. Le plaisir s'insinuait en elle, telle un raz de marrée torride et sensuel.

Puis, elle se noya dans le plaisir… Son corps se cambra, vivement! Ce fut intense, elle hurla de plaisir, littéralement. Un sang chaud et électrisant parcourut tout son être en une fraction de seconde. Les contractions de pur bonheur l'assaillaient. La sensation était tout simplement incroyable, magique, divine. Le meilleur orgasme de sa vie, le seul orgasme de sa vie, pour être précis.

Jamais, un homme n'avait réussit à l'amener aussi loin, aussi près de… C'était spectaculaire.

Hermione redescendit sur terre, si l'on peut dire, et regarda le visage tout sourire de Drago Malefoy qui semblait assez satisfait.

 _ **-À ce que je vois, vous avez appréciée l'expérience, Miss Granger?**_

Hermione ferma les yeux et rougit telle une pivoine. Ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

 _ **-Et ce n'est pas fini, il me reste à te baiser dans les règles de l'art!**_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fixa le blond qui ne pu que rire devant ce visage si… parfait? Oh, si! Hermione était parfaite à ses yeux et surtout lorsqu'elle jouissait sous ces simples caresses.

Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de se lever et de retirer complètement ses vêtements. Puis, il demanda à Hermione de se mettre à genoux face au divan. Pour une fois, Hermione agit sans rouspéter, ce qui était sa plus agaçante manie selon Drago.

Puis, Drago s'agenouilla à son tour. Il caressa son dos, doucement, puis ses fesses. Il remonta et attrapa son sein. Puis, sachant déjà qu'Hermione était assez lubrifiée, il la pénétra, ce qui plut à Hermione qui le montra en soupirant d'aisance, tout comme l'ancien Serpentard. Puis, sur un rythme assez rapide Drago la pilonna. La brune lâchait des râles de plaisir à chaque fois que Drago revenait en elle de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Drago sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas une éternité, car Hermione l'avait déjà bien excité avec la pipe qu'elle lui avait fait quelques instants auparavant et avec toute l'excitation refoulée qu'il avait eu pour elle des années plus tôt. Hermione était une grande source de désir pour lui. Il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour elle qu'il avait du cacher sous des airs méprisants afin de répondre aux critères de sa famille, désormais décédée. Aujourd'hui il pouvait ce permettre d'aimer qui il voulait et surtout de faire l'amour à celle qu'il aimait depuis trop longtemps. Les branlettes en cachette c'était du passé, désormais, il pouvait LA baiser. Elle, la femme de ses fantasmes, la femme de ses envies, désirs,… Sa Hermione.

Quand ils vinrent dans un grognement assourdissant, Drago s'accrocha aux seins de la brune et pressa fortement son bassin sur elle, afin d'aller le plus loin en elle.

Hermione eut une fois de plus un orgasme qui lui fit le même effet que le premier. Par chance, Drago la retenait, car elle n'avait plus de force dans les bras, jambes, corps,...

Les contractions du vagin d'Hermione sur son membre, Drago en perdaient la tête. C'était la sensation la plus jouissive au monde. Jamais, il n'avait vécu cela avec personne. Déjà, il était rare que deux personnes jouissent de concert, mais que se soit arrivé avec elle, c'était presqu'un miracle. Elle était son miracle.

Après être revenu de leur orgasme respectif, Hermione s'étala sur le sol frai de son appartement et Drago s'assis près d'elle. Doucement, la brune posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Drago et lui chuchota :

 _ **-J'ai beaucoup appréciée, en effet…**_

 _ **-J'avais remarqué… Dit-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres.**_

 _ **-Alors, tu savais ce que tu venais faire, en venant me voir?**_

 _ **-Oui, Ginny était dans le coup…**_

 _ **-QUOI? S'étouffa-t-elle.**_

 _ **-Hermione, tu as beau avoir été un miss-je-sais-tout à Poudlard, mais l'université ne te réussit pas beaucoup à ce que je vois…**_

 _ **-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Drago? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.**_

 _ **-Je crois que oui… Depuis longtemps, pour ne rien te cacher.**_

 _ **-Ça veut dire que tu vas me refaire l'amour aussi souvent que je le souhaite? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton amusé.**_

 _ **Ce fut ce qui fit rire le plus Drago Malefoy, à vie!**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, Granger. À la condition que tu veuilles bien de moi comme petit-ami?**_

 _ **-Hahaha… On verra bien, Monsieur Malefoy… Si vous me donnez encore d'autres bons orgasmes, c'est sur.**_

 _ **-Marché conclu.**_

* * *

 **Alors? Je vous prévois une suite...?**

 **Vos avis?**


End file.
